Medical Mysteries
by TamaraRP
Summary: Paige is feeling a bit under the weather, but being as naive as she is she is not going to a doctor. What will happen when she tries to hide an illness from Evan and Hank. Read and you will find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Date

**Title: Medical Mysteries**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains and I am merely using them in my story.**

**Authors note: English is my second language, so live with me. **

**I haven't seen the new season of Royal Pains so I might be behind. So see this as a Royal Pains story that does not intertwine with the series.**

**Pairing: Evan and Paige**

** Paige and Hank**

**Chapter 1: The Date**

Paige was standing in front of her large walking closet with two tissues stuffed into her nose. Her nose had been runny for two days now and Paige did not want to get her expensive clothes dirty. With her pyjama still one, because she just came out her bed she staggered into her large closet.

''Ugh, I am going to be late.'' Paige muttered in a weird sounding voice, the two tissues in her nose blocked everything and her speech went a little bit funky.

After walking out of the closet with a nice crème coloured top and a matching skirt in her hands she was ready to go on her date with her boyfriend Evan.

At first she used him as her _faux_beau, but now she wanted him as her real boyfriend. Paige had honestly developed feelings and she could say that she was in love with the curly guy.

Although Paige liked him, she still found his clothing rather horribly and hoped that she could burn it all and buy some new fashionable clothes and business suits.

Paige wanted to cancel the date, Evan would go berserk when he saw her with tissues in her nose and Hank saw everything like a hawk. The brothers were fun not to get me wrong, but they drove Paige crazy.

The last time she was hurt she had a small cut in her middle finger, she was dicing and slicing some carrots and her finger became a victim of her cooking skills.

When she finally arrived at Hank and Evans place with a band aid around her finger, she got objected to a round of twenty questions by both Evan and Hank. Hank went all doctorly and had to make sure that the wound was not infected all contributing to Paige her annoyance.

When Evan had called her for a date Paige was overjoyed, but now she was feeling sick and Paige knew that she could not hide this from Evan or from his hawk-like brother Hank.

**At the guest house**

Evan was brushing his shoes with shoe polish and wanted to make the best look he could made with his clothes. A green knitted vest was laying carefully on a brown leathered chair. Evan was still debating on the pants he should wear, he was looking at a pair of dark blue ones and at the other side lay a pair of brown ones.

Last minute Evan decided for the dark blue ones and with great speed he was fully dressed in his new attire.

As the CFO of Hank Med Evan got lots of emails and could not help himself to look for new clients in his mail. A familiar bleep sounded trough his computer and Evan saw the notation on his screen. 'You have one new mail.' Evan saw it was from his girlfriend Paige and Evan was getting worried. The email was quite short nothing like Paige, she loved sending him long emails that did not have a real meaning.

Evan thought Paige was a bit naive, but he liked that about her it was even cute.

The mail was short and simple it only said that Paige cancelled the date because her father had called for an emergency meeting. Some family problems or something,

Evan was a bit disappointed in Paige, Paige was not the girl that would cancel dates. She loved to be seen in public, she loved all of the attention she got from other guys.

Evan sighed and was still looking at the opened email on his desktop. With a fast click on the reply button the reply section opened and Evan began to typ.

**At the Collins residence **

Paige hated sending cancel emails it was so impersonal, but she knew that if she would call Evan she was up for twenty medical tests and the outcome would be a common cold.

With the tissues still in place Paige yawned and walked back to her bed. The clothes that she had picked for her date were now laying on her bedroom desk. Paige had no energy left for going on the date, she knew that if she went on the date it would either her falling asleep or getting the table cloth wet with the viscous substance called mucus.

Paige had demanded from her dad and mother to say quiet about her condition, she did not like doctors not even if the doctor in question would be her brother in law.

With a cold shudder going up her spine, Paige sighed. This was not good, but still Paige was reluctant to even visit a concierge doctor. She would never visit the clinic it was way too cheap for her liking.

In the middle of a coughing spree she heard the familiar tone of her mobile phone. Paige did not even have to look at the screen, she knew that Evan was calling her. He was probably getting himself all worked up over the fact that she had send him a cancelling email.

Paige had not even bothered to do her hair today, it was one big tangled mess.

Her makeup box lay unopened on her desk and her clothes from the day before were still laying on the ground here and there. With a quick glance at the screen of her phone she could see one missed called and the name was Evan Lawson with a tiny heart after his name.

The light from her phone was bugging her so silenced her phone and laid it as far away from her bed as possible.

**At the guest house**

Evan had called Paige for three times now and she was not responding. Evan had put an email tracker on the email and Evan could see that Paige had not opened the email.

He was getting really worried now and was pacing up and down in his room. Hank and Devya were visiting a new rich patient that probably had swallowed a bouncing ball thinking it was a gum ball. Evan did not really care, he liked to have the House for himself, but now it felt awfully quiet.

**I hope that you liked this chapter, I love writing for Royal Pains. Like I said I have not seen the new season of Royal Pains. This story is happening in the second season when Evan and Paige are together. **

**Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2: What to do now?

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Royal Pains, I only own the story line.**

**Chapter 2: What to do now?**

Evan was not on ease, he was jumpy and was hoping that Hank would return soon. He was trying to act normal, but deep inside he was disappointed in his girlfriend.

He was trying to hold himself back, he did not want to look like a stalker. Evan wanted to barge into Paige her House and demand what got her panties in a bunch, but he was hold back.

The door of the Guest House opened and Evan rushed down the stairs to find Boris standing in the doorway. Evan had hoped that it was Paige that standing in the doorway, but he found himself getting greeted by one of Boris his bodyguards. A big bloke with a black suit on, not someone Evan would want to mess with. Boris was following close after the bodyguard and Evan wondered why Boris was there himself rather then sending the big bloke alone.

''Evan, I was hoping I could speak to your brother, but I see that he is not here.'' Evan nodded and looked at Boris with big eyes, he was a bit scared of the rich man. ''Send him to me as soon as you see him.'' Evan was glad that he would be of soon, he had enough worries as it is. Boris turned around, but could not keep himself from demanding something from Evan. ''Oh and Evan I know when Hank is home and when I me as soon I mean as soon as you see him.'' Evan squealed, the man had much influence and you did not want to be on his enemy list.

Boris and the massive bodyguard type walked away and Evan sighed. Still all tangled up in his Paige problem he decided that it was time for some relaxation. With a game of patience opened on his desktop Evan merely waited for his brother to come home.

After an hour was passed he found himself half asleep on his keyboard. ''Evan..Evan..wake up.'' Hank was shaking his little brother awake, Hank knew that it was not comfortable to sleep on your keyboard and he wondered why he was not on his date.

'Mhmhmmhmmm' Evan muttered, still sleep drunk. Evan shot up and looked in the eyes of his big brother. ''Evan I thought you had a date today.'' Hank was worried, he knew his brother well enough to know that going on a date with Paige was Evans first priority.

''She cancelled with an email.'' Evan his voice sounded broken he was really sad and the sleep did not cure the cancelling. ''What was the reason bro?'' Hank was wondering whenever Evan was sick and delusional or that Paige wanted to get away from Evan.

''There was an emergency meeting in her family, I have been calling her since. '' Hank laughed, Paige her dad loved to sabotage Paige her dates with Evan and so the emergency meeting was probably a fake excuse to have Paige away from Evan.

''If she is on an emergency meeting she can not return your calls.'' Evan nodded and understood his fault.

**At the Collins residence**

Paige was sick and tired of being sick, ironic right. She was extremely bored and after one show of Toddlers and Tiaras she felt even more sick, why would people torture their kids like that. Paige would dress up her kids too, but not in big sparkly pink dresses. ''Ugh, I hate this.'' Paige was happy that her parents had left for a business diner, if they saw her like this they would call Hank.

The two tissues in her nose were failing to do the deed any more and Paige made some new ones to replace them. Paige wanted to call Evan so badly and explain the situation, but Evan was a mother hen and his brother was even worse. A quick round of twenty medical questions would make her even more tired and sick.

There was always the thought of calling another concierge practise, but Paige could not get herself to call them. She was scared for doctors and needles and the thought having another guy poke and prod her was not something she liked.

Evan would be disappointed in her and Paige hoped that he was not planning to barge into her House and demand an explanation for the email. Quiet frankly she had no explanation that would not say I am sick and have a cold go away.

Her pink pyjama with brown bears was very comfortable, she was sick and deserved some non stylish clothing time. Her parents had brought her a glass of water and some tablets to ease the headache that she had developed over the hour. Her house was nice and quiet and Paige hoped that it could stay that way, but out of experience it never was.

**At the guest house**

Evan did not want to send his brother away, he needed his support and brotherly advice. He also did not want Boris on his bad side, so Evan decided to do what was asked of him. ''Hank, Boris came here he asked for you.. He said that if you came back I needed to send you ASAP to you.'' Hank nodded and brushed over his blue blouse, his bag in his hands and left the guest House.

Divya was still at the guest house filling in the paperwork that needed to be done, the guy that had swallowed the bouncy ball had developed some problems. The material of the bouncing ball sparked off and allergic reaction and above that he could not breathe. The guy was now in the hospital battling of the symptoms of his reaction.

With a glance over the paperwork and a nod op approval Evan sat next to Divya on one of the beautiful chairs in the guest house. ''Divya you are a girl right.'' Divya sighed and almost knew what was coming, she did not like to hear al Evans little problems, she had enough problems as it is herself.

'Yes, Evan?'' her voice sounded boring and tiring, she hoped that Evan would back off soon and leave her alone. ''I was wondering if you ever cancelled a date by email?'' Divya thought, she had not been on so many dates and she would never cancel by email that was absurd. ''No, of course not I got more style than that'' Divya knew she was not nice, but it was Evan he would understand her any ways.

''Paige cancelled our date by one lousy email.'' Divya looked shocked, it was weird that Paige cancelled by an email. Divya liked Paige, but cancelling by an email was a bit low for her. Divya was wondering if maybe she should call Paige and demand for a explanation about her weird behaviour.

Divya walked outside after saying that she needed some fresh air and dialled Paige her number.

**So this was the end of Chapter 2 already! I love writing for Royal Pains. I know that there are some mistakes here and there, but I am always trying to improve.**

**I hope that you guys loved the story and I hope to get reviews! Since I kind of live on those.. Oops. :-o**


	3. Chapter 3: Even more worries

Disclaimer: Ehhm.. I think you can figure out already what I do own and what I don't own.

Chapter 3: Even more worries

At the Collins residence

Paige her phone was on vibrate on her desk, but she could still hear her phone and someone was calling her. ''Ugh Evan.'' Paige climbed out of the comforts of her bed and walked to her desk. The phone was still vibrating and this annoyed Paige, someone really wanted to call her and today was not a day that Paige desired attention.

A quick look at her phone and Paige knew that Divya was calling her. Divya was maybe not as worse as Hank, but she would also mother over her and order twenty medical tests.

Paige was glad that she could still think straight, Evan would have spread the news of her emergency meeting and that meant that Paige could not answer her phone. So Paige waited for Divya to quit calling, so Paige could send a message. The light that came from her phone was bugging her and the tissues were not doing the job they were meant to do, dripping snot onto her phone and pyjama sleeves.

''I hate having a cold.'' Paige was mocking, she was sick and tired of being sick and the headache was not making things better. Paige was still having a difficult job in typing the message for Divya. Since she was unable to read the message, she just pushed send and hoped that it was somehow readable. The message that Paige was trying to send was simple and short and Divya would understand that.

At the guest house

Evan was still worrying and Hank was calling patients for their results and Divs was outside apparently trying to call someone.. Hank had just returned from Boris and that did not make his mood better and Evan was still moping around.

Divya heard the familiar tone of her phone and she saw she got a text message from Paige. The text message was kind of weird, weird as in how it was written. Divya knew that auto-correct made weird things sometimes, but this text message was just one bunch of mistakes. The text message said: 'Cannnt talj noe mertinf'. Divya walked back into the house and sat right next to Hank, her phone still opened in her hand and on the screen was the text message.

Hank would never look at a phone that was not his, but Divya made it very hard not to look. Being as tempted as he was, he gave the screen a quick glance revealing a really mistyped text message. ''Divya who send you that.'' Hank pointed at Divya her phone.

''Paige did'' Evan shot up by hearing his girlfriends name. '' She send you a text message and all I got a lousy email.'' Evan accused the Personal assistant and looked at her with his I mean business look.

''I do not think that you can call this a useful text message.'' Evan eased a bit and looked at the text message, something was wrong he could feel it.

''Paige would never send that, she rereads her text message fifty times.'' Hank knew that Paige was trying to be perfect and good in everything and that this was clearly not her.

Even Hank was now on edge, he knew that Paige would never send such texts and if she would send one by accident she would call that she had send a wrong message.

Evan wanted to take his car and drive to his girlfriend house, but they were both adults and he trusted Paige in everything.

Hank was already searching for the main number of the Collin Residence and after he found it he decided it was time for a call. Hank was pretty good with numbers and he remembered the number instantly.

Evan who was one step behind, was not getting the plan of calling the Collin Residence. ''Why would you want to call the house, there are not home since they have an emergency meeting remember?''

Hank nodded and dialled the number after ten seconds Paige her mother answered the phone. ''Hello Ellen,'' Hank had treated Paige her mother for little things and Hank was one first name basis with her. It was weird that Ellen was not on the meeting. ''Hello Hank is there a reason behind this call?'' Ellen even sounded on edge and Hank was now thinking the whole thing smelled fishy.

The answer that Ellen gave was setting Hank even more on edge, he was not used to this wall between Ellen and him. ''No there isn't, can I talk to Paige for a second? '' Hank decided to just go straight to the point and the whole meeting thing was not true in Hank his eyes. Evan was watching Hank closely and face palmed himself when Hank asked for Paige.

At the Collins residence

Ellen was holding the phone in her hand and even she knew that Paige had a date today with her boyfriend Evan. Ellen was tempted to ask Hank for medical advice for her daughter, but Paige said there was nothing wrong and Ellen believed her daughter.

''Ehh, Paige cannot answer the phone know, she is busy.'' Ellen sighed and took a large breath. ''I have to go now, bye.'' Ellen quickly hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to find her daughter in bed. A layer of sweat was covering her fragile body and two tissues were sticking out of her nose.

''Paige honey, Hank called I think they are one to you and now I have seen you I think that is a good idea.'' Paige was turned around and looked into her mother's eyes. ''No, It is just a cold they don't need to worry so much and you don't have to do it either.'' Paige her voice still sounded weird and that was something new for Paige.

Ellen stroked the blond hair of her daughter and left the room, Ellen knew that her daughter had more than a cold, but she knew that sometimes a mother did not have to interfere.

Paige was stuck in the middle of a coughing spree and know she had to think about it she sounded and looked like someone who smoked forty packages of cigarettes a day.

At the guest house

''She hung up on me,'' Hank was shocked that Paige her mother hung up on him.

''She was not your type, Hank.'' Evan tried to lighten the mood, but he was still very worried and he wanted to take his car and go to his girlfriend.

''Not now, Evan.'' Hank was thinking about driving to the Collins Residence, but he did not want to interfere with personal problems in the family.

One thing was clear as water, Paige had lied to all of them, but why?

Paige tried to send: 'Can't talk now meeting.''

So this was the end of Chapter 3 already! I love writing for Royal Pains. I know that there are some mistakes here and there, but I am always trying to improve.

I had a bit of writers block while writing this chapter, so it is not as good I think. This was more of a filler to the big storyline. I like to see more reviews I have one so far! Review please and you will get a cookie? *Puppyeyes*


End file.
